Adventure Into Fear 11
"Night of the Nether-Spawn!" is the title to the eleventh issue of the Adventure Into Fear comic book series published by Marvel Comics. The story was written by Steve Gerber with artwork by Rich Buckler and inks by Jim Mooney. It was lettered by Jean Izzo and edited by Roy Thomas. The cover art illustration was composed by Neal Adams. This issue shipped with a December, 1972 cover date and carries a cover price of .20 cents per copy. Synopsis Amateur witch Jennifer Kale and her younger brother Andy take one of their grandfather's occult textbooks out into the swamp and attempt to conduct a ritual. Jennifer believes that she failed her attempt at a conjuration spell, but little does she realize that she actually opened a dimensional rift freeing a demon known as the Nether-Spawn. Jennifer and Andy go to town to take in a movie, never realizing that they are now being hunted. The Man-Thing witnesses the tableau and follows the Nether-Spawn as it hunts down the young witch. The Nether-Spawn attacks them at a movie theater, but the Man-Thing intervenes and fights with the demon. As the two battle, Jennifer and Andy flee back towards the swamp. The Man-Thing loses interest in the fight and lumbers back towards familiar ground. The demon follows him and renews their battle. Jennifer tries burning the mystic tome and succeeds in reversing the spell. A dimensional portal opens and the Man-Thing pushes the Nether-Spawn inside just before it closes back up. As the Man-Thing wanders off, Jennifer and Andy feel that in some strange way, they have made a new friend. Appearances * Man-Thing * Jennifer Kale * Andy Kale * Thog the Nether-Spawn * None * None * Humans * Demons * Swamp monsters * Florida :* Florida Everglades :* Cypress County ::* Citrusville ::* Man-Thing's swamp ::* Nexus of All Realities ::* Roxie Theater * Tome of Zhered-Na * Conjuration * Ritualism * Superhuman durability * Superhuman strength "The Spider-Waits" Sven is a factory worker who is charged with the task of keeping his workplace free of spiders. Unfortunately, Sven suffered a harrowing incident as a child and is deathly afraid of them. As an adult however, he manages to overcome his fear and takes great delight in killing every spider he can find. After work, he meets a woman at a bar who pays him ten dollars to clean the spiders out of her parlor. When he arrives at her house, he realizes that the lady is actually a spider-woman who traps Sven inside of a gigantic web. * Writer - Unknown * Penciler - Fred Kida * Inker - Fred Kida Notes & Trivia * The tagline for this issue is, "The Haunter of the Swamp!" * Fear 11 redirects to this page. * This issue is job number 1138Z. * "Night of the Nether-Spawn!" is reprinted in the ''Essential Man-Thing'', Volume 1 trade paperback collection, the Man-Thing Omnibus hardcover collection, and the ''Man-Thing by Steve Gerber: The Complete Collection'', Volume 1 trade paperback. * "The Spider Waits" was originally printed in ''Marvel Tales'' #105. It is job number 9438. * This is the second issue of the series under the altered title of Adventure Into Fear. Per the indicia however, the series is still identified as just ''Fear''. * This issue is the first full-story professional Marvel work for writer Steve Gerber. * This is the first appearance of Jennifer Kale. She appears next in ''Adventure Into Fear'' #13. * This is the first appearance of Andy Kale. * This is the first appearance of Thog. He is referred to only as the "Nether-Spawn" in this issue. * The town where the Man-Thing fights the Nether-Spawn is later identified as Citrusville in future issues. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * Category:Adventure Into Fear Vol 1 Category:1972/Comic issues Category:December, 1972/Comic issues Category:Roy Thomas/Editor-in-Chief Category:Steve Gerber/Writer Category:Rich Buckler/Penciler Category:Jim Mooney/Inker Category:Neal Adams/Cover artist Category:Neal Adams/Cover inker Category:Sam Rosen/Cover letterer Category:Jean Izzo/Letterer Category:Chronologized Category:Comic issues with plot summaries